


Hey Handsome

by livesybaby



Series: I'll be needing stitches [4]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Hotel Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:31:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6446626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livesybaby/pseuds/livesybaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinda graphic sex scenes. Fair warning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Handsome

It’s been three days since we ate chinese in the back of his car, things are better than ever. He texts me all the time and I can’t help but smile when I read the messages, Adam’s asked if I’ve met someone but it’s not like I can tell him the truth so I just avoid his questions at all costs. I’m sitting in the pub eating pie and chips, Marlon’s on a course and Vic’s got a stomach bug so they’ve had a temp in all week. The guy’s pretentious, thinks he’s Michelin standard because he lived in France for a bit. I told him I lived in France for two years and even I don’t burn chips as bad as he does. 

Chrissie’s sat in the booth behind me, she’s having lunch with Lawrence and I can’t help but wonder where Rob is. I can hear her shrill voice and even though she’s hidden away in the back corner I’m sure the entire room can hear her conversation. I text Rob and ask him what he’s up to, he tells me he’s planning to do an overnight in Leeds and wants me to come with him. The mini bar is calling my name but I don’t know whether I can trust him to not stand me up. I hear Chrissie’s phone vibrate and she tells her Dad that Rob’s going to be away on business tonight so she’s going to book herself in at the Spa. 

I smile to myself, knowing he’s serious but not wanting to come across as desperate. I send him a quick reply “I’ll see what I can do” and he responds immediately with “I know exactly what you can do” I smirk and send him a wink face before heading back to work. He’s already at the scrapyard when I get there, talking business with Adam but I know he’s not there for that really. Adam says he needs to pick some parts up from Leeds tonight and I offer to do it instead, spinning some lie about how he should take care of Victoria whilst she’s ill. He’s thankful and doesn’t question my motives; Roberts sat behind my desk trying to hide his smirk in a way that only I can see it. 

Adam heads off early so he can go to the chemist for Victoria; Robert’s still here and sends his best. He’s not even pulled off the driveway and already Rob’s locked the portacabin door and made his way over to me, he straddles me and his tongue is in my mouth before I can even speak. My hands slide underneath his suit jacket and his are already tugging at the back of my hair, I feel the blood rush south as he bites my lip but the moment’s gone when his phone buzzes on the desk. 

He sighs and I almost think he’s gutted but then I know better, he rolls his eyes which is something he’s picked up off me as he responds to the text. Something about bringing milk back to Home Farm when he goes to get his suitcase. He tells me to dress smart for tonight and I give him a look that makes him say “Surely you Dingle’s have more than one Court suit?” I tell him I’m a Livesy and he gives me that look that tells me he’s just winding me up.

He requests that I don’t wear the blue tie that comes with the suit and I tell him that I’ll sort it. He kisses me quickly and before I get a chance to respond he’s in his car, that white Audi that I hate so much and he’s gone. 

I borrow a tie from Paddy, he brings four for me to choose from and I wonder why he owns so many when I’ve only ever seen him in a suit once. I pick a skinny black one and shove it in my bag, knowing I’ll dress once I’m there. Paddy looks like he wants to ask if I’m going on a date but I shoot him a look that tells him if he says another word I’ll kick off. Paddy purses his lips and tells me he’ll see me later which really means that I’ll be interrogated next time he claps eyes on me. I smile at the fact that he cares so much, even when I know I don’t deserve it. 

I get to the hotel at 9, I’ve already picked up the parts and shoved them in my boot. The hotel is fancy and I know now why Robert asked me to dress up, I’m glad that my work clothes are shoved in the bottom of my bag. They’ve been there since I changed my clothes in the public toilets at the back of Tesco half an hour ago. My car looks like a joke next to all of the shiny cars in the parking spaces surrounding, I can see at least four Mercedes and I start wishing I could afford my own flat never mind a 15 plate car. 

I ask for the room key at the front desk, giving them the false name that Robert had instructed me to use. I hate feeling like a dirty little secret but my hate soon turns to something more positive when I open the door to the penthouse and see the view from the window. It’s at least forty-five minutes before Robert arrives, I’ve already kicked my shoes off and am lay on the king-size bed with my second bottle of expensive beer in my grip. 

He smiles “Hey Handsome” and I give him a nod, trying not to blush at the complement. He’s wearing that burgundy suit that I love so much and his hair is neatly swept to the side, I start to imagine how messy it will be later on once I’ve pushed my fingers through it, when his lips are practically bruised and his bright blue eyes are dark, lustful and wanting. My trousers tighten and I sit up abruptly in an attempt to conceal it. 

In precisely eight minutes our clothes are gone, all except the tie he begged me to keep on and I’m on my knees with the luxury carpet rubbing red marks into my skin. My fingers are clutching to his hips and my mouth is full, his fingers are in my hair and he’s moaning my name… Aaron…Aaron…Aa-Fuck!

I clean up any evidence as he comes back down to earth, pulling away slightly when he gets too sensitive. He gives me that look that makes me feel wanted/needed/his and then flicks his eyes to the bed. He doesn’t even need to give me a verbal command because I’m already on my back and he’s already on top of me. His teeth are grazing my neck and my hands are pinned above my head, My eyes flutter closed as he whispers in my ear “I’ve got you” and I don’t need to give him instruction because he already knows he’s driving me wild.

He’s already coated his fingers in lube and I wonder for a moment where it came from but my thoughts disappear when he pushes them into me 1/2/3. I’m thankful we’re in the penthouse because I wouldn’t want to face our neighbours when we go down for breakfast in the morning. My voice doesn’t sound like my own, I’m wanting/guttural/animalistic and he’s whispering filthy things into my ear as I lose myself from his touch. 

He slides between my legs and I realise he’s hard again, my eyes roll back as he pushes into me at an agonisingly slow pace. The slow burn pulls a deep groan from me and a smirk from him, he knows he’s got me and he loves every second. He pulls out slowly, nearly all the way and then slams back inside making my eyes bulge. His mouth is on my neck again and his pace is quickening, I tell him I’m close and he says I’m a good boy. I unravel at his words and shoot white hot ropes across my chest; he collapses on top of me and releases my arms. They fall on top of him lazily and we sleep like that for hours.


End file.
